


End:Res

by Grinner_H



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H
Summary: For Prompt #84 - Picking up the Pieces (selected by Ash from 200 Writing Challenge).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #84 - _Picking up the Pieces_ (selected by **[Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida)** from **[200 Writing Challenge](http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)** ).

The last time he saw her, he had lied. 

Kakashi remembers the way she looked at him, like she could see right through him, _into_ him. 

Through his lie, into his mind, like a dart through his goddamn _heart._

He remembers the way she looked at him with eyes that were too damn perceptive, even without that infernal jutsu. 

Remembers the way she looked at him when she spoke of having found her home.

When Kakashi said he couldn't kill a shinobi who'd lost her pride, he really meant, _"I don't want to kill **you.** "_

When Kakashi told his kids that she'd jumped off the cliff, he didn't say, _"I wish she could have stayed."_

He couldn't say, _"I wish I could have gone with her."_

—

He doesn't think he would - _should_ \- see her again. He is careful not to allow himself to _hope._

—

But they _do_ meet again, finding each other on a rock-laden field the way they did once - far from clifftops and Joumae, closer to Konoha than Kakashi expects. 

Eight years has barely aged her. He looks at her green hair, her pinked cheeks, those eyes that look at him like words aren't necessary, and Kakashi is - always _has_ been - entranced.

He enfolds her slender frame in his arms, presses a masked kiss to her lips. 

Hanare kisses her laugh against him, fingers entwining themselves into the pale hairs on his nape. 

And it feels so much like, _At last._

They stumble to the ground and together, they watch the clouds.


End file.
